The invention relates generally to adapters, and more specifically to a fixation adapter for a handlebar.
In general, control units contained within a metal or plastic housing are often mounted and clamped to bars using a screwed metal bracket and used for a number of different applications, such as motorcycle controls on a handlebar, snowmobile controls on a handle bar, tricycle controls on a handlebar, agricultural equipment controls on a handlebar, and so forth. For example, a control units within a housing mounted on a motorcycle handlebar may contain controls to enable an occupant of a motorcycle to turn on or off a headlight, turn signals, and/or perform related operations with his or her hands left on the handlebar.
One disadvantage of this type of mounting onto a handlebar is that space is needed for the clamp and securing screws. In addition, sensitive internal components within the housing may be subject to deformation that is dependent upon the tension caused by clap screwing (e.g., over tightening with a screw driver), which may effect a haptic of buttons and/or rockers, for example, contained on the housing.
What is needed is a simple fixation adapter that optimizes internal space and realizes a quick solid mounting without the need of tools.